Turning Back Time
by PuppiesAreAdorable
Summary: We were supposed to be happy, but you turned to her instead. So, I went with the next best choice. To bad he turned to alcohol. But what's this? Are the Gods who before seemed to hate giving me-or us-a second chance? I sure hope so. InuKag som MirSan KoAy
1. That Drunken Bastard!

_(A/N: well, well, well. Here I am, and I haven't updated Old Or New? or Your Guardian Angel...or anything, really. I SHOULD be writing those chapters, but frankly, I just can't write now. Don't know why, though it's probably because I'm SOOOO much better at writing conflict than mindless fluff. But, I'll just have to get over that, now won't I? XD okie, just read this knew idea and tell me what you think! Please? :D?_

_And btw, when the scene switches, so will the POV. It fist off goes to Kagome...then someone else...)_

**DISCLAIMER: sorry to disappoint, but with my zero percent income, I don't have enough to buy the multi-millionaire franchise known as Inuyasha.**

**Turning Back Time**

That Drunken Bastard!

You were supposed to care for me forever. You were supposed to be my one and only. We were supposed to live happily ever after. So why am I sleeping all alone in this bed clearly meant for two?

It's always the same. I get up, glance over to find that once again you didn't make it past the couch last night to make it to our bedroom. Well, seeing how many nights I've slept alone, I'd call it my room. I get up, shower, eat breakfast, then place an extra plate for you and some aspirin beside it. After that I leave, not wanting to hear your endless complaining about hangovers. You've gotten so many I'm surprised you're not immune to them by now. I walk quickly to the bus stop, seeing how I'm the only one with a job I'm slightly shocked that we still meet amends when it comes to paying for our meager house, let alone have enough left over for a car. Well, we could've been saving up for one, but instead you just take the money and by more alcohol. You reek, hell our whole house reeks of that awful stench. And you sometimes wonder – when the beer has worn off somewhat – why I go out so much.

I long for the old days, when _he_ was still here. When we still had our small, slightly odd group of friends. Before we got married. Things were so much happier back then, so much more carefree, when I didn't have to work to put a smile on my face. I still wonder why we had grown apart, whether it was because we split and got married...or maybe it was because I couldn't stand seeing _him_ with _her._ Whoa...where'd that come from? C'mon, Kagome, stop thinking of the past...it'll only make you regret the present more. I sigh and continue my silent and lonely trek to my office. The only thing that seemed to be going for me was that I still held my position at the vet's office. Yes, I have been questioned about my profession, because I'm too sentimental. If an animal doesn't make it through, then I cry. A lot. Yeah, yeah, I'm weak and hopeless, I know that much. Even though I cry, I still long for someone to hold me, comfort me, like _he_ once did. In his own odd way, he did comfort me.

I sigh again, it seemed like that was the only thing that I did now.

I made my way to the office, and started my daily routine. Clean cages, replace food and water, walk the dogs, give medicine, play, and while doing that wait for anyone who might stop by. Same old, same old. My life was one big rut, one that had worn deep and wide. As I continue through my work, I can't help but fantasize how I wanted my life to be. I let out a pitiful sigh as reality once again crashes down. My life will never, ever be how I want it. My night in shining armor left me for someone else, my angels without wings (my friends) and I had grown apart, and I was left for a drunken bastard for a husband. My life couldn't get much worse.

Funny how my words always come back and bite me.

Soon my day at the office was done, at about eight, later than usual because a dog had come in right about when we were going to close. He had broken his leg and it needed immediate treatment, so naturally I had stayed. It's not like I wanted to go to my house right away. I didn't like the thought of going back to that awful stench of alcohol, so I took as long as possible to get there. I stopped at the grocery for more food, seeing as we'd probably be out when I got back. I had made sure only to by enough to last us through the night and the next day so I would have another excuse to stay out of the house. Have you noticed that I haven't called it 'my home'? I have never considered that house my home. My real home is back with my family, but since he is my 'husband', I have to stay. I have thought of getting a divorce often, and tonight I believed that I was actually going to go. But deep down I knew I wasn't going to do it, because I told myself that every night. I always chickened out after attempting to get myself riled up. It was hopeless, he was hopeless, _I_ am hopeless. But that doesn't stop me from trying.

I stand outside the door, hand poised just above the handle. It's about nine o'clock now, as I berate myself for being afraid to say what was on my mind. I used to be so strong willed, determined and stubborn, but now I had been reduced to a soft gooey marshmallow. Why? I don't know. How? Don't know that one either. I can't even come up with a logical reason for it. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"I'm back," I say, not expecting an answer. I have done the same thing for almost a year now. I knew the routine. But, routines are meant to be broken.

"You're late bitch," I hear him say, his words slurred because of the alcohol. He gets up from the couch and stumbles angrily over to me. Drunk? Yes. A threat? Not in the least. I sigh and walk around him to set my bags on the counter.

"A dog came in at closing. He had a broken leg and it needed immediate treatment. I'm sorry, Hojo," I answer casually.

"Obviously you weren't thinking! I'm starved you bitch! Don't keep me waiting! I'm your husband!"

"Don't remind me," I grumble. If he heard, I don't care. I don't love him, and the truth is, I never did. My heart was long ago stolen by someone else.

"Fix me my dinner, and get me another beer!"

"Get your own damn self one!" I retort back. I take a shaky breath. Today was the day. I had to say it before my courage failed me again. "Hojo, we need to talk."

"No we don't, _you_ need to be a good bitch and get me my meal and drink!"

"Hojo, I want a divorce," I state plainly, yet firmly. He blinks at me, and I think he started to sober up a bit. But that hope disappears when his face twisted into a deep hatred. Hatred for me.

"Dammit, bitch!" he yells. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully. I let out a cry of pain and I'm sure I heard a crack. I try to wrench my hand from his grip to no avail. When did he get so damn strong?!

"W-what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" I scream as I struggle.

"I have given you everything, and now you just want to leave?!"

Okay, now I'm angry. "You?! Given me?! Who do you think works and pays for this house?! Who pays for the food while the other just lays around and gets drunk all day?! The only thing you've ever given me is a miserable life!"

"Shut the hell up!" he yells as he finally lets go, only to throws me up against the wall. If anything when I look back, he looks even angrier than before. And from what I could tell, he had defiantly broke my arm. Maybe he wasn't so harmless after all? I decide it's time for me leave, and _fast._ My mom's house isn't _that_ far away...I got up and was heading for the door.

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going, bitch?!"

I turn around briefly to see him smash a beer bottle on the counter, making the ends very sharp...and possibly deadly. He lunges and I scream and duck, but he stills manages to cut a deep gouge over my right eye. I can feel the blood rush down my face as I run to the door. I fumble with the handle for a moment before I finally open the door and run outside. I don't bother looking behind me to see if he's following, but I can here him yelling. I can barely feel the rain that I just notice is pelting down as I sprint away. I have no idea where I'm going, but as long as it's away from here, I don't really care. I cradle my left arm as I run, the one I'm sure he broke.

I trip on a crack in the sidewalk a few blocks away from my house, and it didn't help that I was half blinded by the blood running over my eye. I fall on the hard pavement, and I feel a fire-like burning sensation up my arm. I attempted getting up, but I became incredibly dizzy and ended up falling back down again. Gods, you must have some hell of a grudge against me. But then again, why get up? The concrete suddenly felt really comfortable...and the rain felt so good on my heated skin...and if I die, who would really miss me?

"K-Kagome?!" I heard someone call my name. He sounded familiar...but he seemed so far away...

BrokenAndBleedingBrokenAndBleedingBrokenAndBleedingBrokenAndBleedingBrokenAndBleedingBrokenAndBleedingBrokenAndBleeding

What a lousy day. I just _had_ to run out of ramen today, didn't I? Well, then again, it wasn't raining this had before I left. I ran to the store, and the sky was nearly clear. I run back out, and it's practically raining cats and dogs. What weird weather we have in Tokyo. I grumble to myself because I had left my umbrella at home before I take a random newspaper to use to cover my head. I take a deep breath before I sprint down the street to my apartment, bags full of ramen in tow. It didn't take that long before I spotted something on the sidewalk ahead of me. A...girl?! She laid face down on the concrete. What the hell...?! That's when I notice the trail of a thick, dark-red liquid that started from her head. I gulp as I realize that it's blood. Then she moves. I consider that as a an attempt to get up, but her arm shakes – the other I see is cradled to her chest – and she falls back down again. The way she lands I can see more of her face, and her eyes flutter slightly, letting me see the odd blue-gray color of them. Wait – those eyes, that face...

"K-Kagome?!" I say. Shocked would just be scratching the surface of what I feel right now. Her body slumps and I know that she's unconscious. I drop my bags so I could run up to her and kneel down, gently picking her up bridal style. I cringe when I see that large gash on her forehead. What the hell happened to her?! Why didn't that Hobo guy protect her?! ...unless..._he_ was the one that did this...

I subconsciously tighten my hold on her. Even after over a year of not seeing her, the feeling of needing to protect her hasn't diminished. I could feel my scowl deepen, and my brow furrow. Even after all this time the thought of someone hurting her could still spark my furry. How dare he do that to Kagome?! I took a few turns and headed straight for the hospital. As I carried her through the near deserted streets, I could tell some of my old feelings rekindle. Okay...so I liked her. A lot. Actually, 'like' was inadequate. Rather, it was love, and I had made the mistake of leaving her for someone else. Was this the Gods way of a second chance...?

But no, after what I did to her, I don't deserve a second chance. She probably hates me right now. The last person she wants to wake up to is me, (well, actually that's probably Hobo) but it's not like I'd just leave her there to die! Even if she does hate me, I can't help it; I don't hate her. If she wants to, go ahead, scream and yell at me, I know I deserve it. I didn't realize it back then, but I loved her more than I ever thought possible. I thought that I loved someone else, but that only came clear to me _after_ I had left. Wonderful timing, don't you say? If I could turn back time, I would.

I had finally reached the hospital. I burst through the doors, startling some of the nurses who were just standing around. I was soaked to the bone, and I could see that the bleeding of her wound still hadn't stopped. I was almost instantly swarmed with doctors and nurses, and I had to let go of Kagome so they could treat her gash. Dammit...Kagome you'd better be alright!

BetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlrightBetterbeAlright

I awoke, sore and incredibly confused. I was on something...soft? The last I remember I was laying on the hard sidewalk. Did I get abducted? More likely some good citizen called an ambulance. So...I was at the hospital? I opened my eyes, only to immediately close them again. Those lights are _really_ bright.

"Ugh," I grunt. I feel something heavy on my stomach, though I couldn't possible imagine what it was.

"K-Kagome? Are...you awake?"

That voice again. Why does it sound so familiar? I remember hearing it just before I passed out...but to whom does it belong to? I feel like I should know who it is...it sounds like a voice from long ago...maybe if I saw him I would know him...?

I try to open my eyes again. I am blinded, but I blink a few times so it isn' t so bright. Everything fades into focus. I needn't turn my head, because he was hovering right above me. I studied his face. He had long, inky black hair that just about reached his waist. His eyebrows were furrowed as he frowned, giving off a worried expression. His violet eyes bored into mine, and why do I have this feeling that I've seen him before? I gasped as realization dawned on me.

"I-Inu...yasha?!"

ReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunitedReunited

_okie, so how was that? :) So, send me your feedback, whether it's praise for my utterly fabulous work (okie...so I know it wasn't THAT great...just being sarcastic, jeez) or you feel like shooting me in the face with a machete, (I also know that a machete is a knife...) Tell me through a review or else go ranting on about nothing to a computer that can't hear you XD_

_and btw, don't expect an update for a while, since I'm kinda sorta supposed to be working on my other fics right now. Bleh... x.x_

_And also I'd really greatly incredibly appreciate it if you read my MirSan fic, How To Save A Life. Please? :D?_


	2. New Found Luck

_(A/N: hiya!! It's me again!! So, it hasn't been that long (and for that I'm grateful, and I'm sure you all are too) since I've updated. I-OOooOO!! Hehe sorry it's raining right now and I just love the rain and the thunder_ _and lightening. X3 anyway, I'm sure that you're already sick of my meaningless babbling, so go ahead, read. C'mon, you can do it! XD)_

**DISCLAIMER: if I did, then a character would've died and two others would've already admitted their love to each other.**

**Turning Back Time**

New Found Luck

"I-Inu...yasha?!"

I smiled a little as she said my name. Whether it was from relief...or something else that I'd rather not think about at the moment...I couldn't tell.

"So, you're finally awake. What the hell were you doing out in that rainstorm with a broken arm and a gash over your eye?" I ask none too subtly. I've always been known to be rash and blunt. She blinks at me a few times, as if trying to remember, then her expression becomes pained and she looks away. I scowl and raise an eyebrow. Why won't she tell me? Was it really that horrible? Or...was that flash of pain from another memory?

"C'mon, you might as well tell me. You're gonna have to tell _someone,_ so why not me?" she gave me a cold glare, clearly saying that she remembered everything that happened a little more than a year ago. I mentally cringe. Well, I knew that she was going to be angry. I scoot away a couple of inches. This does not go unnoticed by her. Somehow, I'm going to have to gain her trust again. Any suggestions? Anyone? I should have known. I'm on my own for this one.

"Please tell me?" Wow. She even got me to ask nicely. Oh, the things I do for her. Well, it seemed to have worked because it got her to look at me less like she wanted to punch me in the gut. Which I won't deny that I kinda deserve it...

"Fine. Just don't do anything rash."

She knows me too well. I guess I should be happy, because at least she answered me. I was half expecting her to either give me the silent treatment (like that would've stopped me) or she would've yelled at me and ordered me to get out. She was always too kind for her own good.

"What makes you think I'd do anything like that?" I replied smirking. It was meant to be a joke, you know, to lighten up the atmosphere. Apparently she wasn't in a joking mood right now, because she just shot me another glare. I guess luck was on my side because she continued anyway.

"You know how I had married Hojo, right?"

I felt like yelling at her; damn right I knew! And I should've stopped you from marrying that bastard! But of course I don't, it's not like I _need_ her to be any more angry with me. That's the last thing I want, even though she might not believe it. So instead I merely nod my head, though I am aware that my scowl has deepened.

"Well, things weren't working," she continued. I could tell that she was leaving something out, but I didn't want to press. "So I wanted a divorce. I told him that, and I was walking out in a huff, when, clumsy me, I trip. He grabbed me to try to stop my fall, but only ended breaking my wrist. I fell anyway, and I had cut my head on the corner of the counter top, hence my wound. He tried helping me, but my wild imagination made me think that he was going to hurt me. So, I upped it and ran. You should know the rest."

Somehow it didn't add up. I didn't know what exactly, but she was lying about _something. _However, seeing that we aren't on the best of terms right now, I left it at that.

"So," I started as I shifted uneasily. We had stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, and I was sick of the awkwardness. And it wasn't helping that she refused to look me in the eye. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

So much for that little conversation starter. I was just about to try again when a nurse came in. I thought that it would ease the awkwardness. Instead, she just thought she make more.

"Oh! You're finally up! Not that it's been that long, though, about...three hours? Nevertheless, it's always good for the unconscious to wake up, hm?" she giggled. Personally, I think that she was paid to make herself look stupid. "Anyway, I know that this man here must be happier than the rest of us! Did you know that he's been at your side this whole time?"

Scratch that, she is paid to make people embarrassed. I could feel Kagome's eyes on me as I turned away, attempting to hide the tiny blush that had somehow crept up to my cheeks. How did that get there?! I hear myself sigh in frustration as the nurse continued her act of embarrassment.

"Oh, I swear he is just the sweetest thing ever! He's been so worried about you and everything! We told him that he should go home and change into something dry but he said that he didn't want to leave your side! Isn't that just adorable?" That insane giggling again. Gods did I want to stuff a sock down her throat. Either that or smack her silly. Thankfully to everyone in the room, I kept my urges at bay. The nurse finally decided that she should you know, _leave,_ so that Kagome and I could be left back in the uncomfortable silence that had befallen. Technically, according to some unwritten rules in logic, it was her turn to attempt to start the conversation. Somehow I knew that she wasn't going to do anything like that, so I wracked my brains for something that didn't sound too stupid. Though I was thankful that she followed those unwritten rules.

"So...did you really stay with me all that time?" I could hear the hesitance in her voice, as if she were trying not to get her hopes up for something. What was it? Hope that I still gave a rat's ass for her? Oh, if only she knew.

"Feh, it was only about three hours," I replied. Actually according to my watch, (which I had been keeping an eye on this whole time) it had been exactly three hours, eight minutes and forty-seven milliseconds from the time that I found her on the sidewalk to the time that she woke up. But, that isn't really important, now is it?

"Still."

I turned just enough so I could give her a sideways glance, to find her with her head slightly bowed, hands folded neatly in her lap, and her gaze averted. I sigh and sit down on the edge of the bed. I knew what she meant. Apparently she believed that because I had...damn I don't even want to think about what I did. If only she knew how much I regretted that decision, maybe then she would understand. But, alas, she can't read my mind, so I guess I'll just have to tell her myself. Oh joy.

"Look," I said. "It's not as if I'd just _leave_ you there, okay? Even if we haven't seen each other in a while," I mentally cringed. I absolutely hated, no, I positively _loathed_ the past year I had spent without her. I hadn't noticed before I had left that I had felt so happy, so at ease with the world when I was with her. And apparently I can be read like an open book because hell, even the girl that I was with had noticed. And it had all gone downhill from there.

"You...you don't have to stay."

Her soft voice startled me from my musings. I sighed. Not of frustration, just...of regret, I guess. I never realized how much I had needed her. Oh, I longed just to take her in my arms again. Too bad that my desire will never be fulfilled. I gave her a lopsided grin. "I know. But I couldn't just leave you here alone, now could I?"

She glanced at me, but then looked back down at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "What about my family?" she asked cautiously.

"The hospital called them, but they weren't home."

She looked up at me again, confused. Then realization struck her as she gasped and slapped her forehead. "Right," she grumbled. "My parents' anniversary is in two days so they went on a cruise. And Souta's probably staying with a friend." She sighed, exasperated. "And it's just my luck that I lost the key they gave me to get in the house."

I could tell that she was talking more to herself than me, but oh well. "So, you don't have anywhere to stay?" I asked hesitantly. She looked back at me as if she had forgotten I was there. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, I suppose that I could always stay in a hotel until they come back..."

"You shouldn't waste your money, Kagome."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" she asked sarcastically.

"Stay with me."

The words were out before I could stop them. Part of me wanted to take them back, but a bigger part of me was screaming what a great opportunity this was . I could finally win her back. But yet, there was a small voice in the rear of my mind kept me doubting. I didn't deserve to have her.

Not after what I did.

RegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegretRegret

If I said that this day was strange before, it just got a whole lot weirder. Not only had I finally said to my 'husband' (if I could even call him that) that I wanted a divorce, he had attacked me. And it only got stranger from that point on. From then I ran, fell unconscious on the sidewalk, only to be found by my old friend which I hadn't seen in over a year, not to mention the feelings I had for him found new light. But along with those feelings came the pain of when he left...for _her._ That was like a stab in the heart, and he wasn't exactly on my 'People I Want To See' list. Was this Fate that brought us together? Granted, I have never been a strong believer in Fate, but I was willing to drop my faiths for the moment. What else could've let us see each other again? Coincidence? No, it was too perfect for that. Well, whatever forces were at work, here we were, Inuyasha and I together in the first time in over a year.

And he had asked me to stay with him.

"I-it isn't like I want you to have sex with me or anything I just–"

"I know it isn't a perverted come-back-to-my-place-so-I-can-jump-in-your-pants kind of thing, not at all. If you are _anything_ like the Inuyasha I knew before, those kind of thoughts wouldn't even cross your mind. I know you don't think of me like that," I cut off his blabbering with my own. I could see the light blush on his cheeks. I know that he has no interest in me, so why was he getting so flustered? It probably just hit him that he was offering to stay alone with a girl at his place. It was strange. If you asked a girl if she liked that a guy thought about her that way, she would automatically say no, but actually it was a bittersweet question. No girl likes the thought that a guy as fantasizing over her body, but it means that she's attractive and that the guys are interested in her. So no, the female population doesn't like the thought of someone having wild perverted fantasies about them, but they like the self-confidence it brings because it shows that the other gender had an interest in them. So it was really a yes and no answer, but it will always receive a 'no' reply. All in all, nobody wants to be asked that.

"Eh...right."

Right, the current situation. C'mon Kagome, focus. What did he ask again? Oh right, whether I wanted to stay with him or not. Of course I don't. But...when I look at my predicament...and I look at that pleading face he's giving me...how can I say no? Curse my naturally kind nature. Besides, just because I've agreed to staying with him doesn't exactly mean that I've forgiven him, right? Truthfully, I haven't forgiven him, though I've accepted that he would never be mine, that he would never love me like I love him. Yeah, I still haven't gotten over my feelings for him. Pretty damn pathetic.

"I guess I have no other choice. I'll stay with you, but only for a short while, got that?" His face literally lit up with a smile. Gods, how long has it been since I've seen him smile? That when I noticed it. I happened to glance down, and my gaze landed on his hands. More specifically, his left, since it just happened to be the one closest to me. And it just so happened to travel to his ring finger, and I just so happened to notice that it sported no wedding ring. Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Wasn't he married to Kikyou? Or maybe he was and that he just didn't want to wear the ring? But even didn't help clear things up. Did something happen to make one of them change their minds? But what? I was startled from my thoughts when that nurse came in. And I was sure he tried to hide it, or at least suppress it, but a groan of annoyance escaped from Inuyasha's lips. I personally had nothing against this nurse.

The woman clad in dark blue scrubs giggled. "Well, I believe that that's enough alone time for you two, don't you think? I just hope that this young handsome man wasn't bothering you too much." Another giggle. Okay, so maybe I did have something against her. This woman was just plain irritating, especially with that giggle of hers. I gave her a forced smile.

"Oh, no. Not at all, actually."

"Well that's good. Do you feel up to walking? If you do, then I'd like to discuss some things with you."

Not one to let a little hindrance like being unconscious for a few hours get in the way, I got up – ignoring the fact that my knees felt like they could give out on me at any moment – I went to go follow the nurse. I shot Inuyasha a look, saying that he was to wait here for me, and left.

ShoveASockDownHerThroatShoveASockDownHerThroatShoveASockDownHerThroatShoveASockDownHerThroatShoveASockDownHerThroat

Wow.

Never in a million years did I expect _that_.

Not only did the Gods that seemed to hate me give me another glimpse at my lost love, but when I had asked if she would stay with me, she accepted. Granted, under other circumstances, it most likely gone different, but I was happy anyway. Whether I was meant to have another chance at a life with her or not, I was going to take this opportunity in stride. I am not going to let her get away again! You were – are – my best friend, and I will make you more.

. . .

Never mind. Damn, I sound like some creepy pervert. Maybe I should just going with saying I'm sorry and explaining myself until she forgave me. Well, it could work. Don't give me that look! Okay, so I know that saying sorry won't be enough, but I can still try. Gods, there was no way that I could live – no matter how short of time – under the same rough as this woman and not trying to win her back, whether I deserve it or not. So, I'll take these days with her as good look, no, the greatest luck I could probably ever receive and I'll take it gladly.

NewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuckNewFoundLuck

_yeah, I know. Kind of a boring chapter, but an important one! Now Kagome will be living with Inuyasha, but what about Kikyou? And why wasn't Inuyasha wearing a ring? All will be answered soon young grasshopper XD_

_hey. My eyes are hungry, and you're the chef. Do you know what my eyes want? REVIEWS!_


	3. New Arrangements

_(A/N: yo. Sorry for not updating sooner...and the lack of a more exciting chapter...but hey. A lot's gonna happen in the next instalment! (Hehe I've always wanted to say that XD) besides, it hasn't been THAT long since the last...-checks last time she has updated- yeep! O.o;; almost a MONTH?! -laughs nervously- heh...heh...Well it's summer and each day seems like the last...! and the only reason for being so late was...well I lost track of time...and laziness...heh..heh...ANYWAY! Onto the chapter!)_

**DISCLAIMER: nope. Me no own no beautiful men in Inuyasha. Wah!**

**Turning Back Time**

New Arrangements

It was a slow and silent trek back to my apartment. The doctors wanted Kagome to stay longer, but the truth is, she _hates_ hospitals. What she wanted to do was to get out of there as fast as possible, no matter what time it was (it was bordering on one o'clock in the morning) and even if it meant going to my apartment. There were carefully wrapped bandages around her forehead, but it just looked like a white headband the way Kagome's hair was blocking it. The cast on her arm was green, and I'm slightly surprised she hasn't asked why it was that color. But, hey, her asking that would only lead to the interesting story of how I remembered her favorite color...

"So, where exactly is this apartment of yours?"

She jolted me from my musings, reminding me that there was another human being beside me. I shrug casually. "Only about a couple more blocks this way."

There was silence for a couple more minutes before she spoke again.

"What exactly were you doing when you found me?"

Hm, I had to think about this before I answered her. What _was_ I doing? Oh yeah! "Well I had run out of–" I stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk as it dawned on me. "Shit! You wait here, I'll be right back."

I turn and run down the street to my left, leaving her staring blankly after me. Let's see, where was it that I found her? A left here...no further down the street...after the post office...before the grocery store...aHA! Well what do you know, it survived! Who knew that it'd still be here? Well, score one, Inuyasha! I quickly pick it up and backtrack my way to Kagome. I have a triumphant smirk on my face when she finally comes into view. She takes one look between me and my luggage and sighs heavily.

"Let me guess; you were out buying more ramen?"

I blink at her, slightly surprised that she was completely correct. Well...not _completely..._"Hey, I have some tea packets in here too ya know! And I'm sure I bought some pocky..."

She sighs again and slaps her forehead in exasperation. "You will never change."

Wait – is it just me, or did I see a ghost of a smile? Haha! Maybe our friendship has dug itself a grave but it isn't completely buried yet! Now...if only I could keep it going... "Hey, you should be surprised I came back with anything at all! That was _four_ _hours_ it spent all alone in the middle of Tokyo and it doesn't look like one cup of ramen is displaced!" I rummaged through the bags a minute. "Sweet! The ten bucks I left are still here! Now that's a miracle if there ever was one!"

"You left ten bucks in your ramen bags?!" she asked, not quite believing that I would do something so stupid.

"Hey, it's not exactly like I was prepared to meet you under the most unlikely circumstances and have to take you to the hospital!" I retaliate. She started walking away in the direction we were previously going with her hands in the air.

"Oh, that's right! I'm talking to _Inuyasha_ here! The one who once believed that when we played any kind of sport that the balls were out to get him! Who once believed that going to a strip club with our perverted friend Miroku was a good idea! Who–"

"Hey that was a bet that I had lost!"

She continued as if I hadn't spoken, though this time she turned and looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Who believes that having ramen for every meal of the day is a _good_ thing!" she said as she eyed me and my bags of ramen. I crossed my arms. Well, as best I could with my load.

"Keh, it's not _my_ fault ramen is so damn good!"

She simply rolled her eyes – her beautiful blue-gray eyes – at me and once again continued in the direction I had given, but then stopped and turned to look at me again.

"Wait, how come you only have ramen? Did Kikyou suddenly change her diet to accommodate yours?"

I just stared at her dumbfounded for moment. First of all, Kikyou couldn't _stand_ ramen (and to this day I still don't know how that's possible) and second of all, there _is_ no Kikyou – not anymore, that is. So why does Kagome think that she...Or...does she not know...?

"What makes you think that I bought for two?"

It was her turn to stare at me. I wasn't quite sure what was going through her mind right now, though I had a pretty good guess. Probably something along the lines of, 'I knew it, I would have a much better lover than that bitch Kinky-hoe and that he should've chosen me!' Well...maybe not in those exact words...but you get my point. But anyway, the wheels were turning, and finally she said something.

"Did you and Kikyou...not work out?" she asked quietly. I shrug again and make my way past her.

"Me and Kikyou called it off. I guess we weren't the 'perfect match' people seemed to think we were." I wanted to end it with 'because I was actually perfect with you', but somehow I doubt that that would turn out the way I wanted it to. It's not my fault – okay, maybe it is – that we weren't on the best of terms.

"Oh," she replied softly. I took a backwards glance at her and watched the different emotions flicker on her face. Funny how one of them wasn't a malicious smile of triumph...but hey, I could live.

"Keh, what's done is done, can't do anything about it now."

Though our relationship...maybe there _was_ something I could do about that...

RamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBagsRamenBags

Oh dear Gods, what have I gotten myself into? It's bad enough just _seeing_ him again, but _living_ with him?! That's it, I'm moving out before I even move in. (Don't ask me if that's even possible.) It was then I realized that I had no extra clothes...and the ones I had were still pretty damp...what, am I going to have to wear his clothes too?! Oh please Gods, kill me in some inexplicable and extremely unlikely occurrence of a lightning bolt when the sky is clear! I mentally groan. Damn. This is going to be a long day. Or maybe a couple of days. I wasn't planning on staying _that_ long. Alright, plan Find Myself A New Apartment starts tomorrow! Er...today. Anyway, all I needed was a few days with him to fulfil my plan, then maybe I can steal him for moral support when I go back to get my...stuff...from...hey! C'mon Kagome! I don't _need_ him for support! I don't even _need _him to let me stay in his apartment! I don't _need_ him for anything!

Que mental aggravated groan here.

And what is this about him and Kikyou 'calling it off'?! They were the perfect couple! Though...he said that they weren't. Did something come up? Or did a flaw show that they hadn't seen before? This wasn't supposed to happen! _None_ of this was supposed to happen! Inuyasha and Kikyou were _supposed _to live happily ever after while I was _supposed _to try to learn to love Hojo! Miroku and Sango were (are?) _supposed _to spend the rest of their days with the love of their life while Kouga and Ayame were (are?) _supposed _to be right there with them!

Que an even more aggravated mental groan here.

C'mon Kagome, get a grip! Breathe, in, out, in, out. I let out a haggard sigh, and I feel his eyes on me. Like I care. Hell, I'm so _sick_ of everything right now, I'd go up to my boss at the vet, naked, and try and give her a lap dance just so I could have a chance to escape this. And that's saying something. Mostly because my boss is a kind old woman named Kaede who's my idol, but hey, I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care about much of _anything _right now. I feel like a walking zombie, ready to collapse at any given moment. Dammit, if we don't get to his apartment soon I'm gonna–

"We're here."

Well that was convenient. My gaze followed his gesture of pointing and my eyes found a smaller complex, but hey, I wasn't one to be picky. Especially now when I felt like taking a coma. That's right, not a nap, not a sleep, but a full-out, week-long coma. Gods, when did the thought of putting yourself in life-threatening situations feel so damn good?! Oh right. When I met Inuyasha.

"I have to warn you, it's not clean," he said as I followed him up the stairs. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not like I care," I reply groggily. And that was one-hundred percent true. Man I would stay on the _sidewalk_ if it meant I could get some Goddamn sleep! Calm down, breathe, okay, I'm good.

"Right. Well here we are."

We stopped on the fourth story, the whole building only being about seven. He shifted his weight so that he could unlock the door, which was not exactly easy seeing his load, but we soon got inside. When he flipped on a light, I saw exactly what I thought I would see. A small living room that had opened to the kitchen, with three more doors. One was probably a bathroom, the other a bedroom, and the final one most likely a closet. The walls were a medium blue with tan carpet for the living room and a checkerboard tile for the kitchen. There was a couch, a chair, and a coffee table in front of a small twenty-four inch television. The kitchen had all the basic equipment, along with an island with two stools. The cabinets I assumed could only be holding his precious ramen – or lack there of, seeing his bags. It was moderately messy, just enough to show that someone lived here, but so much that you couldn't see the floor. But then again, I have only seen two rooms.

I could feel his eyes on me again as I study his place. What was he waiting for? Me clapping my approval? Well claps for Inuyasha! He buzzed by me, heading into one of the rooms. He left the door open, and I saw that I was indeed correct that it was his bedroom. He came back a moment later, holding a bundle of clothes. Well, at least it saved me the awkwardness of asking him for some. He tossed him to me, which I caught pretty ungracefully seeing my cast. The only thing I could grateful for is that it only goes up to my elbow and not after that. He gestured with his thumb behind him.

"The bathroom's the one on the right. Hurry up and go change outta those clothes or do you prefer being wet when going to sleep?" he said with a smirk. I thought, why not make it even more awkward? I smiled at him.

"Oh, I like being _very_ wet when I go to bed," I replied coyly before I disappeared through the door, though not before I saw him blush and open his mouth to protest. Sorry buddy, if you can't take a simple joke, that's not my problem. Although his boyish innocense is something that I lo-like about him. Glad to see that that hasn't changed. I quickly change into his sweat pants and large t-shirt and walk back out and find him laying a blanket and pillow on the couch. He walks back up to me and takes the wet mass from my hands then goes and opens the third door and I hear the unmistakable sound of a dryer soon afterwards. I go and pull the blanket back on the couch so I could get in. He comes back out, and guess what? Finally, when I'm so close to getting my well deserved sleep, he pulls my arm – and the rest of me along with it – away from the bed. Gah!

"Oh no. You're not gonna sleep on the couch. That's _my_ bed for the time being. You get to thank the heavens because I'm letting you sleep in my room."

Damn his arrogance.

He gently led me by the arm towards his bedroom, but I pull away. "Oh no yourself. You're letting me stay here, I can at least sleep on the couch." To confirm my words, I go and lay down on the poor, unwanted piece of furniture. I hear him sigh and he runs a hand through his hair as I settle down on the couch. He flicks off the light, though there was a little lamp on the counter top in the kitchen so I could still see if I had to go to the bathroom or something. I give a soft sigh as I snuggle down into the covers. It smells like him, and though I tried to deny it, I was enjoying the very masculine scent. In no time at all, I was in the state where I was bordering on unconsciousness. It was then when I heard the door open.

There were soft padded footsteps on the carpet as they got closer and closer. Slightly curious about what he was planning to do, plus being much to exhausted to do anything about it, I didn't move. I felt him gently pry the blanket from my hands and uncover my body. If I didn't already know the guy inside and out I would be having some really big issues right now. He carefully picked up my limp body and I knew that he was going to switch the bedding arrangements. Hey, if he was this determined to sleep on the couch, I wasn't going to stop him. In no time at all I found myself being tenderly laid down on his bed. He brought the covers up to my chin, and I couldn't help it, I snuggled into them. I could almost hear his smile. I felt him brush my bangs away from my eyes as he let a soft sigh out. I then became aware of his body hovering over mine, just before I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. He then quickly turned and exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore as I opened my eyes.

"What are you sorry for, Inuyasha?" I ask to no one in particular in a soft whisper.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was wrong about what everything was supposed to be. Maybe...just maybe...me and Inuyasha were supposed to live happily ever after, not him and Kikyou. Maybe we just screwed everything up the first time, and now we were giving another chance. Maybe we were never supposed to grow apart, instead we were supposed to fall in love.

I admit, I am in love with Inuyasha...

...But is Inuyasha in love with me?

FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?FallenInLove?

Mmm...

What is that delicious smell attacking my nose? I sniff a couple of times, trying to decipher whether it smelled good enough to wake up. Hm...I could hear my stomach grumble and my mouth start to water. Yup. Time to get up. I yawn and stretch, and it hit me. Why am I sleeping on the couch? And more importantly, why was there such a tantalizing scent drifting into my nostrils when I'm no where near the stove? Then it dawned on me, I had a new occupant for the next couple of days.

_Kagome..._

I try to wipe the tiredness in my eyes as I sit up. I stretch again, looking behind me to see her cooking in my kitchen. Now, what exactly she was whipping up I had yet to decode when she suddenly turned and looked at me and – yes! She's smiling at me! Granted it was a small one, but it's a start!

"It's about time you woke up. I knew that once I started cooking you'd wake up you glutton," she teased while pointing a spatula in my direction. Since when did I own a spatula...? Tossing that thought aside, I smirked back at her.

"Since when is it a crime to love food?" I say as I walk over to her, only to find assorted goods that I _know_ I didn't have before. "And since when do I have all these utensils and unless those are ramen omelets you're making I doubt you found all those ingredients in my kitchen."

She turned to face me and poked me in the chest (which I just now realize that I don't have a shirt on). "Since I discovered that the only food you have is ramen, pocky, and tea, I decided to get you some groceries and expand your diet."

She turned to flip the omelets again and I smirk to her back, knowing full well that she couldn't see it.

"And wipe that smirk from your face."

I stand corrected.

"Is it a trait to all women to have eyes in the back of their heads?" She threw me a look. "And besides, my diet isn't the problem, it's just my cooking skills need expanding."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure."

I look on the stove, and if I didn't have such good self-control I'd be drooling. She was making omelets, scrambled eggs, and wait – yes! That was bacon! I wipe my mouth, finding that I didn't have as much self-control as I thought I did, and as if reading my mind she calmed my worries.

"Don't worry. Just a minute or two more and it'll be ready. 'Kay?"

"Good, because I'm thinking about just pushing you out of the way and scarfing down the food right here and now."

"Yeah, and I'd be the one taking _you_ to the hospital for second degree burns."

I try to look offended, knowing (now) full well that she could see me – damn women and the eyes in the back of their head. "Just because I was thinking about it doesn't mean I'd actually do it." She threw me another look. "And besides, I wouldn't want to hurt your weak, delicate self."

"I never knew you had so much concern for me," she remarked dryly.

"Plus you would probably never make me another delicious meal again," I finished while she handed me a plate.

"This is just a sort of 'Thank you' meal for letting me stay here. Don't think that I'm going to make every meal for you," she said as she sat down at the island, me following close behind. I quickly scarf down my food, which I find that my assumptions about it being absolutely delicious absolutely correct. We sat in silence for a minute or two, but then she continued the conversation.

"Well, I have to leave in about an hour to go to work–"

"Oh no you don't," I cut off. She looks like she's about to protest, but I stop her before she has the chance. I smirk at her through bites.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you."

_(Whoa! Me left you on a cliffy! Okie...not that big of cliffy, but now you have some questions, no? Why is Kagome being so much nicer to Inuyasha? And what could Inuyasha _possibly_ have planned for her? And are Miroku and Sango, Kouga and Ayame still together? I sure hope so...wait! I should know, shouldn't I, seeing that me is the authoress! XD_

_ehm...REVIEW and I promise not to leave this story for a month! :D_


End file.
